Sun, Sun, Sun
by SaveMeI'mLost
Summary: A bit of a Twilight twist, BXE of course, fluff and happiness, with maybe a few lemons....we'll see:D
1. Chapter 1

I hated the rain, it was cold and it was miserable and it was…wet.

And worse than all of this is was pounding down upon my window pane like it had never rained before.

Forks was officially the epitome of all things evil.

Charlie had left me to my own devices as soon as he'd shown me my room. Things were awkward, really awkward and I think he appreciated the fact that for today I just wanted to curl up into a ball on top of my new purple sheets and cry myself to sleep.

I didn't blame Renee for wanting to leave with Phil, not even slightly. I'd practically packed her bags for her and shoved her out the door, but wanting someone to be happy and trying to be happy yourself and two entirely different things. And at the minute I was trying; I was truly, deeply trying.

But heck it was hard.

I was called down for dinner sometime later, just as the rain had eased and if at all possible the non existent sun and sank even further into the clouds. As Charlie put down my plate of Mac and cheese I vowed to take over dinner duty from hereon out.

'All settled?'

'Yeah Dad, thanks,' I murmured forcing a forkful into my mouth.

We fell into a silence after that, it wasn't awkward but it was comfortable either. I had a feeling Charlie wanted to tell me something, but like me he never was great with voicing his thoughts.

I got up to rinse my plate and set it on the drainer to dry.

'Erm, Bells?'

_Ah there we go._ 'Yeah?'

'Your Mom told me you were looking into getting a car when you got here?'

I nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.

'Well I figured I'd have a look around you know before you arrived, just to see what was available.'

I nodded again, 'Find anything?'

'Well you know Billy Black?'

I shook my head; I had no idea who Billy Black was.

'Great guy lives down on the reservation; anyway he had this old truck…'

I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

'Its in great condition Bells, don't get me wrong.'

'Mhm, Dad….how old is it?'

'I'm not _**too**_ sure, but I sort of got you it, as a home-coming gift.'

He bought me a truck?...**HE BOUGHT ME A TRUCK!!!** I did not have to ride to school tomorrow in the cruiser, I was ecstatic, I felt a smile creep onto my face. Probably the first that had made an appearance since I set my foot in the God awful town.

'Can I see it?'

'Sure, here,' he dug his hands into his pocket and produced a set of keys, 'it's out the back feel free to take it for a spin.'

I ran out into the backyard and saw my new, kind of, well new to me, truck. It was a huge iron affair, with big rounded fenders and faded red paint. I fell in love on the spot. Charlie, bless him and even brought it round the back so as to make it a surprise for me.

I couldn't believe how thoughtful he had been. He wanted to make me happy on the one day he knew I would be finding it hard to even contemplate cheerfulness. I ran to the door and hauled it open. It spelt like mint and air freshener, the inside, although old was clean and tidy. I started the engine and nearly jumped at the sound that came from it.

I glanced at the house and saw Charlie laughing at me from the back door.

As I hit the accelerator, I figured, heck this place might not be so bad after all.

Unfortunately that thought came crashing down as soon as I woke up the next day to, surprise surprise, more rain and an empty house. I started to feel a knot gather in my stomach as I chugged down a glass of milk and nibbled on a granola bar on my way out the door. I felt sick, physically sick. But I got into my truck, which I had left at the front of the house now that the jig was up and headed down the highway.

School was just how I'd picture it…torture. I got my class schedule and my 'visitors map' and headed off to first period. English – I wanted to die. The book list was filled with the usual, all stuff I'd studied in my AP classes back in Phoenix plus my obsession for reading meant I'd already read the classics a thousand times over anyway.

I'd taken the only empty seat at the back, while the teacher droned on I noticed some blonde beside me rather pointedly glaring in my direction while she murmured to her curly haired brunette friend.

'Miss Mallory, anything you wish to share?' Blondie's head jerked up to face the teacher, Mr. Mason.

'No I'm good.'

'Great, now can you stop harassing Miss Stanley and perhaps both of you can get a start on your assignment, which of course you can finish after school…in detention.'

I smirked, Blondie caught it and sent me another glare.

I got up as soon as the bell rang, attempting to exit the class unscathed. It was bad enough everyone kept staring at me in class, while I walked through the hall, even in the girls bathroom this morning. But luck was not on my side as I felt someone touch my arm to get my attention.

I spun round and found myself face to face with some sort of human pixie. They girl was small, a bit smaller than me, maybe an inch or two and very slim, petite. She had short black hair which reached around the middle of her neck and was styled into a cute bob. 'Hi I'm Alice,' she extended her hand which I shook. 'You're Isabella, right?' I nodded, 'Bella.'

'Cool, Bella. What have you got next period?' I looked down at my schedule, 'Government with Jefferson?' I don't know why I framed it as a question. 'Awesome, you're in 5, I'm in 4. I can point you in the right direction?' She was nice, and friendly, and helpful, and definitely not staring. I liked her.

'That would be great.'

We walked back around the back of building three making small talk about the whether and what other classes I had. Alice wasn't pushy or nosey, she seemed to just want me to feel as ease. I smiled at her as she guided me to building 5, 'Thanks!' I called after her.

'No problem, see you at lunch?'

'Sure.'

My heart rate picked up, I hadn't even thought about the utter humiliation that could occur in the high school cafeteria, I cringed and entered the class room.

**Reviews are better than non-clingy Alice ;) (L)**


	2. Chapter 2

What the heck? Okay I know student population equals like zero in this place but have you seen the size of the cafeteria? Funds may be low but something bigger than your average garden shed really couldn't have taken that much out of the budget.

Okay so I had my sandwich, I had my snickers, I had my soda. I needed a seat…Hmmmmm.

'Bella!?' _Yes!_

I spun around at the mention of my name attempting to find the source…Alice!

Good, this was very very good. She beckoned me over with the wave of a hand and helped me settle my tray down before I could tip everything off while attempting to set myself into a seat on her right.

'Okay so, everyone this is Bella, Bella this is everyone.' She motioned to a human tank across from me and said. 'Emmett McCarty, Captain of the football team, King of all Jocks and utter meat head.'

Emmet nodded his consent with Alice's introduction, swallowed his mouthful of food and smiled, 'Hey Bella! Chief Swan's daughter right?'

I nodded. Alice continued as thought there had been no interruption.

'This is Rosalie Hale, Head cheerleader, Prom Queen and uber bitch.' Alice nodded towards a pretty blonde sitting on Emmet's right, munching on his bag of Doritos potato chips.

Rosalie laughed, held out her hand, which I shook and muttered a 'Hey.'

'This is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's younger brother, my future husband and the best shopping bag carrier in all of Forks.'

Everyone laughed at that comment, Jasper gave me a nod, a smile and a 'Howdy.'

'And of course there is Edward…' Alice looked around, 'Where's Edward?'

'Oh he's off torturing Mr. Mason about something.' Rosalie volunteered. 'AP English didn't quite reach his standards.'

Alice sighed. 'Edward Cullen, my idiot of a twin, complete nerd, and anti-social hermit. Do you know in grade school Mom use to promise to double his allowance if he sat with me at lunch and talked to at least three people?' I laughed, everyone else looked rather glum. Apparently anti-social behaviour was not acceptable in Alice's world.

I began to picture Edward in my head; of course he would look like Alice right? So dark hair, graceful – hmm male version of graceful?...Agile? Petite – Scrawny? Talkative – apparently not. Charming –…?

I was snapped out of my musings with a large thud on the table beside me and a large amount of profanities erupting from whatever had created the noise, 'Stupid fucker…what the hell is he being paid for?...shit teacher hasn't a clue…'

'Edward!' Alice practically yelled. 'You're scaring Bella.'

'Who the fuck is…?' Extremely….well green, green eyes reached mine as his perfectly sculptured face turned into a face of shock and a blush crept up his cheeks. – THIS WAS EDWARD?

Well Alice you're brother is hot!

I shut my mouth with an audible snap while Edward threw himself into the seat beside me. Following his outburst and his apparently surprising introduction to someone knew he appeared to shrink into his shell.

'Edward BELLA is my new friend and shopping buddy.' Alice winked at me. I sighed, I hated shopping…with a passion.

Edward nodded as he pulled out earplugs and a Stephen King novel. I scowled at his choice of reading material and he sank into what I assume was his anti-social bubble. I had one of those, at least that lucky bastard got to stay in his. I spent forty-five minutes answering a hundred and one questions. Sports from Emmet, Arizona and the weather there from Rosalie, my family from Jasper and fashion from Alice. I had never been more grateful for a class bell in my life.

I rose with my tray muttered a 'bye' to everyone else who were also gathering trays and book bags and checked my schedule. Biology with Banner, awesome another favourite subject which I assumed I would have covered all course content.

I made my way to class taking double the length of time everyone else had. Okay so the place wasn't big but that didn't automatically mean I knew where my classes were. I arrived just as the bell rang. Everyone had taken their seats and I headed to the desk at the front producing a slip for Mr. Banner to sign - the kind office lady had provided me with this morning for each of my teachers.

'Well Miss Swan it appears I have just the place for you,' he motioned towards the only empty seat in the class, 'I'm sure your lab partner will be happy to help you out with anything you need.' He handed the slip back. I turned and spotted my empty seat right next to Edward Cullen…great well hey at least I wasn't going to have to make small talk.

I stomped over to my seat and threw myself onto the stool almost tumbling off. Clutching onto the black top I steadied myself and withdrew my notebook.

'Okay class, today we shall be doing a revision class on the topic of osmosis from last semester,' I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. OSMOSIS IS THIS GUY SERIOUS? I sighed and began doodling in the margin of my book.

Banner droned on for the good part of forty minutes which I scribbled on my page looking like I was doing something.

I had managed 15 flowers, 12 random squiggles and probably a hundred of those houses you know with the square in the middle where your pen can't leave the page? (It took me twenty before I worked out the secret) Before I felt the need to raise my head. I looked up and straight into those incredibly green eyes of Edward's. He raised an eyebrow at me before motioning to my page. I shrugged, what did it matter why I wasn't making notes anyway?

He let out a noiseless chuckle and showed me his own notebook, I noticed he was a good fan of stick people.

He began scribbling again. I was about to return to my own when I felt a piece of paper shoved underneath my left hand.

_It's Newton's fault._

I chuckled inward, he was passing notes. Like what? Fifth grade?

**Notes in class – what are you twelve? What why are we blaming Newton? Wait…who's Newton?**

_Banner goes nuts if you talk, new girl, and Newton is the blonde kid in the first row, any time you hear 'revision class' yeah it's his fault._

I glanced at the row in front there was a blonde girl, actually by the looks of it - it was Blondie from my English class, a brunette girl, her curly haired friend and a blonde guy. Ah Newton – he was fairly decent looking I guess, blonde, freckles, baby face, kind of cute.

**Ah not the brightest tool in the box?**

_Please we have a revision class every week. Einstein would turn in his grave if he knew someone like Mike existed._

**That bad?**

I received a nod as Banner began throwing questions out to the class signalling an end to our note passing. As I attempted to inconspicuously stare at Edward's sex hair and well just purely beautiful face for the following forty minutes I decided that for an anti-social hermit Edward Cullen seemed pretty alright to me.

**I apologise in advance for all spelling/grammar mistakes. And I know I'm probably very non-American in writing this but give me a break I'm Irish!!! **


End file.
